the way to propose
by kanzura
Summary: Butuh dua minggu, dan ratusan kali mengulang untuk bisa mengatakan dengan yakin: "Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?". Ternyata melamar wanita jauh lebih rumit dari permainan kubik. / SaiIno for #FLORE2015


Pipi ditepuk, dan mata kelam itu telah tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata yang terpejam. Bekas tepukan yang ternyata kelewat keras menimbulkan ruam merah. Tapi Sai tak juga peduli.

Ketika mata kelam itu terbit lagi, menatap langsung pada pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

 _Kacau._

Ini lebih buruk dari kehabisan cat selama seminggu. Lebih meresahkan dari gagal melukis semalaman. Lebih membuat frustasi dari menghadapi orang-orang menyebalkan di luar sana.

Lebih krusial; dan menyangkut beribu sensor rasa dalam hati.

Sai melirik singkat pada sebuah buku kecil bersampul merah yang tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang.

 _Ah._

Pemuda itu kembali tenggelam dalam kekalutan. Menutup mata, mencoba memvisualisasikan dia, untuk menguatkan determinasi.

"Masih gagal, _huh_?"

Sai mengerjap. Menatap warna pink yang terpantul di sudut atas cermin; kelereng hijau di sana balas menatap sosok aslinya, sang empunya suara yang barusan lewat.

"Sakura." Pemuda pucat itu memutar badan demi melihat langsung rupa sang kawan baru tiba.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Tinggal dua hari lagi, lho." Kalimat Sakura tak mengusir ragu dalam hati Sai. Justru semakin menambahnya dengan peringatan waktu yang kian mendekat.

"Aku tahu." Sai menjawab tenang; berbanding terbalik dengan gelisah yang makin lama makin memenuhi hatinya. Nyaris tumpah dan menghancurkan ekspresi tenangnya.

Sakura mengernyit. Sai mengidentifikasi ekspresi itu sebagai tanda ketidaksenangan. Sai telah melihat ekspresi itu ratusan kali, hingga ia hafal cara-cara penyelamatan diri dari hal-hal gawat.

"Ya ampun, Sai." Sakura berjalan mendekat, kedua tangan telah bertahta di pinggang mungilnya. Sai tahu _gesture_ itu—ia akan dimarahi segera.

"Apa susahnya _sih,_ menyebut dua kalimat itu?!" Amuk Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Gemas tak terkira.

"Aku ... bisa melakukannya." Nada ragu Sai membuat Sakura semakin mengerut tak suka.

"Ketika kubilang _bisa_ , itu berarti _mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan meyakinka_ n."

"Aku hanya ... tak bisa mengatur nada suaraku."

Sakura makin melotot. "Ya Tuhan, Sai..."

Wajah Sai masih datar layaknya teflon, namun rasa ngeri mulai ia rasakan.

"Kau _hanya_ perlu melamar Ino, _Baka_!"

* * *

 _Akan lebih mudah meminta batu menjadi pendamping hidup ketimbang seorang wanita manis nan berisik untuk menemaninya hingga akhir hayat._

.

 **the way to propose** , by Sai

.

disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan punya saya.

Dan tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

warn: diksi gak konsisten, berantakan, ide mainstream, format berantakan.

a/n: sumpah ini bukan sequel dari cerita lama saya-ini karena saya gak kreatif aja nyari judul lol.

banyak kekeliruan dalam fanfiksi ini, saya akan edit besok-besok mungkin.

 _(edited 22/12/15)_

.

dedikasi untuk flore2015

* * *

 _._

 _1\. Seni dalam melamar wanita adalah kejutan. Pastikan wanitamu merasakan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu saat kau mengatakan betapa ingin kau tetap bersamanya hingga akhir hayat._

.

* * *

.

Naruto asyik mengusap jenggot imajinernya. Ekspresinya serius, dengan alis pirang tertekuk dan kelereng biru langit yang penuh dengan determinasi. Tiga menit, dan Naruto tak juga merubah posenya.

Bom waktu nyaris meledak; Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "JADI APA SOLUSIMU, _BAKA!"_

Naruto bergidik. Pose anggunnya sukses terberai. "A-aku juga bingung, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendengus. Dalam hati menyalahi diri sendiri yang membuang waktu untuk mengharapkan kesia-siaan.

" _Umm_... kurasa...kurasa lebih baik Sai melamar Ino menggunakan surat saja," saran Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura mendelik tidak suka. "Ini lamaran pernikahan, Naruto. Bukan pernyataan cinta ala anak SMA! Setiap wanita pasti mendamba-dambakan ini sebagai momen krusial dalam hidupnya! Apalagi Ino, dari dulu dia pasti sudah bermimpi dilamar di kapal pesiar, dengan ribuan orang yang hadir, oleh Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau perlu diliput media internasional!"

Sai dan Naruto _speechless_. Ekspresi Naruto begitu tak terbaca, sementara Sai hanya berjengit samar.

" _Ups_." Sakura menepuk bibirnya sendiri begitu tersadar akan sesuatu, tatapan bersalah ia layangkan pada Sai. "A-aku salah ngomong _kok_... maksudku itu impian lamanya. Sekarang mah, Ino pasti maunya denganmu."

Sai tak menjawab; hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai respons. Meskipun dalam hati agak iritasi mendengar nama dari masa lalu itu muncul.

"Nah, intinya, setiap perempuan pasti mau dilamar dengan cara yang spesial. Dengan cara yang mengesankan, bombastis, romantis. Bukan cuman dilamar di depan warung ramen, atau dikirimi surat cinta!"

Sai merasakan ada kode tersirat dari ucapan Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang tetap berekspresi netral. _Yah_... sepertinya kodenya gagal.

"Aku akan ... berjuang sebisaku," ucap Sai pada akhirnya. Bingung juga dengan kondisi yang sekarang ia alami. Siapa yang mau melamar siapa? Kenapa yang begitu semangat dan menuntut macam-macam malah Sakura?

Apa ini modus terselubung Sakura untuk sekalian menyadarkan Naruto akan cita-citanya?

Tapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah disuarakan. Takut menerima bogem mentah dan cacian ' _tidak tahu diri'_. Ino telah mengajarinya untuk menjaga mulutnya agar terhindar dari masalah. Meski agak sulit, _toh,_ ketakutan akan Sakura yang ngamuk mencegah Sai memuntahkan kata-kata tak berperikewanitaan.

Sai hanya bisa mengikuti petuah dari Kanjeng Ndoro Haruno Sakura dan pesuruhnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

* * *

.

 _2\. Waktu yang tepat adalah salah satu kunci untuk memperspesial momen krusial ini. Pilihlah waktu yang spesial, misalnya, saat hari jadi kalian, saat natal, tahun baru, ataupun saat salah satu dari kalian berulang tahun._

.

* * *

.

Tak ada yang lebih membuat Ino bingung, ketimbang sang pemuda pucat yang menghindarinya selama seminggu.

Si pirang kembali menatap layar ponselnya dengan pias. Kalimat penolakan Sai akan ajakan jalannya membuatnya sebal—sekaligus khawatir. Bukan kali ini saja ia menolak bertemu Ino. Entah bagaimana, beragam alasan berhasil Sai dapatkan untuk menghindar dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Mulai dari yang paling normal; _sibuk_ , cukup mengherankan; _harus membeli cat keluar kota_ , sampai yang paling mencurigakan; _menemani Naruto di rumah_.

Ino mencoba menggali memori. Apakah yang telah ia perbuat pada sang kekasih, hingga membuatnya seolah ngambek seperti gadis yang tengah PMS?

 _Nihil_. Entah mungkin Ino yang mulai tak peka, atau Sai yang mendadak kelewat sensitif.

Dalam pandangan sang gadis, Sai adalah orang selalu tenang bak air danau. Emosi sangat jarang muncul dalam genangan air yang stagnan itu.

Sang kekasih selalu berhasil membungkus emosi dengan senyum.

Ino menghela napas. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Ia ingin merayakannya—memberikan yang terbaik dan terspesial untuk yang tercinta. Tapi jika Sai tetap teguh menghindarinya, apalah daya Ino?

Mungkinkah Sai mulai lelah dengan tindak tanduk Ino yang terlalu menggebu-gebu?

 _Mungkin_.

Bagaimanapun, air danau yang tenang tak akan cocok bila diberi riak.

* * *

.

Sai mulai gila.

Susunan baris puisi cinta kelewat romantis yang Sakura karang telah dipersingkat, disederhanakan, dan dibuat semudah mungkin untuk diucapkan. Puisi yang tadinya sepanjang satu halaman kertas dengan bahasa yang menyaingi puisi buatan penyair tersohor kini tinggal dua kalimat singkat. Namun sampai tumbuh jenggot pun, Sai tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik.

Ada saja yang salah. Ada saja yang memecah konsentrasinya. Rasanya seperti ada yang salah dengan lidahnya. Seperti ada baut yang lepas hingga membuatnya terpeleset melulu. Atau mungkin saraf otaknya ada yang geser sehingga tidak dapat terkoneksi dengan lidahnya dengan baik.

 _Ah_ , Sai nyaris menyerah. Cermin ia tinggal sebentar, sebelum pecah lantaran muak melihat Sai dan kegagalannya yang konyol. Pemuda itu memilih mengambil jaket tipis dari rak baju, berlalu pergi mencari penyumpal untuk perutnya yang mulai berisik.

.

.

.

Deretan toko dua puluh empat jam yang lampunya benderang tak menarik minat Sai. Ia sedang malas makan mi instan. Lagi pula, kalau Ino tahu ia makan mi instan melulu, sudah pasti dua jam akan habis dengan celoteh Ino soal pentingnya menjaga kesehatan dengan memakan makanan bernutrisi baik.

Dalam perjalanan Sai terus mengulang dalam hati kata-kata yang telah ia hapal mati namun tak bisa ia muntahkan secara langsung.

 _Ino, aku sangat mencintaimu ... maukah kau menikah denganku?_

 _Ino, aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

 _Ino aku sangat mencintaimu, mauka kau menikah dengan—_

"Sai!"

 _—_ _ku..._

Sai berjengit bingung. Apa terlalu sering memikirkan Ino dapat membuat ia berhalusinasi akan suara gadis itu?

"Saiii!"

Oke, entah kenapa Sai mulai merasa ngeri.

Terlebih saat sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya.

Sai menoleh cepat, otaknya berusaha berpikir rasional.

Namun ternyata ... Yamanaka Ino yang di hadapannya memang bukan halusinasi. Bukan sekedar buah dari kegelisahannya belaka. _Gadis pirang itu nyata._

" _Oh_... Ino."

"Kupanggil-panggil, kau gak noleh! Kau harus konsentrasi saat ada di tempat umum, Sai- _kun_!" Yamanaka Ino mengomel dengan gayanya yang khas. Membuat Sai sadar betapa ia merindukan gadis itu setelah seminggu ini memilih menghindarinya.

 _"Ahh,_ iya... aku tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar." Seperti biasa, Sai akan memilih mengalah dibanding membuat emosi Ino naik.

Dan Ino hanya menghela napas panjang. "Sedang apa malam-malam begini masih jalan-jalan diluar?"

"Cari makan."

Ino melotot. Ekspresinya nyaris menyaingi ekspresi Sakura. "Kau belum makan hingga selarut ini?" Nadanya naik, penuh dengan ancaman.

Sai meringis dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya memilih jawaban teraman. "Aku ... sudah makan kok." _Sedikit kebohongan_. "Hanya sedang ingin mengemil."

.

* * *

 _._

 _3\. Pilihlah tempat yang tepat. Tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan menimbulkan suasana romantis. Bisa di tempat kenangan kalian, atau tempat khusus yang sudah kau persiapkan._

 _._

* * *

.

Harum takoyaki hangat membumbung tinggi ke langit malam. Menerobos dari celah bungkus plastik yang sedang Sai genggam. Di sebelahnya Ino membawa dua kaleng teh hangat yang ia beli dari mesin otomatis di seberang jalan.

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Suara langkah kaki mereka menjadi instrumen tunggal yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Sai mendadak merasa canggung. Rasanya sama ketika kencan pertama mereka.

Bedanya, entah kenapa sekarang Ino menjadi pribadi yang lebih tenang. Tak ada celoteh soal ini-itu yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

Sementara Sai memilih menunggu hingga Ino mulai membuka suara.

 _"_ Sai- _kun."_ Ino akhirnya memanggil pelan.

" _Hn_?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang setelahnya. Sai membiarkan saja. Memberi ruang bagi Ino untuk menyuarakan apapun yang ada dalam pikiran sang gadis.

Duapuluh detik, Ino kembali buka suara, "Akhir-akhir ini... kau..." Suara Ino menggantung di udara malam. "... Menghindariku, ya?"

Langkah kaki jenjang Ino yang stabil terhenti; gadis itu memutar badan menghadap langsung sosok tegap Sai. Iris biru cerahnya bersinar tertimpa cahaya rembulan; menatap langsung pada manik guram Sai.

"Tidak."

Jawaban Sai menimbulkan gurat kecewa di wajah manis Ino. Terlebih saat Sai memilih menghindari tatapan matanya.

Ino menghela napas dalam. Lalu memaksakan seulas senyum tegar. "Jujur saja padaku," ucap gadis itu tenang. Sai merasakan anomali atas ketenangan sang gadis. Karena Ino akan selalu terkait dengan senyuman, keceriaan, dan mungkin kecerewetan. "Jujur saja kalau kau mulai lelah denganku," ucapnya pahit.

Sai berjengit bingung. Pandangannya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. Satu-satu hal yang membuatnya lelah, adalah dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang tak bisa mengucapkan dua kata itu dengan benar.

Dirinya yang seperti kata Sakura― _payah_.

 _Ino... aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?_

Sai menghela napas.

"Kau salah paham, Ino," kata Sai pada akhirnya.

 _Aku ... mencintaimu, Ino._

"Sai- _kun_..." Ino tersenyum sedih. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

 _Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

"...Aku serius, Ino." Sai berkata tenang. "Ada masalah. Tapi... tapi masalah itu ada pada diriku sendiri."

"Ceritakan." Ino menatap Sai penuh afeksi. "Bagi bebanmu denganku."

Sai menghela napas berat. Bagaimana caranya untuk menceritakan kalau dia kesulitan melamar Ino?

Sakura pasti akan meneriakinya bodoh jika ia jujur dengan Ino.

Sai mencoba memutar otak cerdasnya. Mencari penyelesaian terbaik. Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?

Sai mendadak pening.

Pikirannya seolah buntu.

"Aku… bingung harus berkata apa―" Sai mendadak terdiam. Gerakan kecilnya barusan membuat ia menyadari akan keberadaan sebuah benda yang menyembul dari dalam saku celananya.

Sementara Ino di hadapannya masih memandangnya penasaran, Sai sibuk menimbang-nimbang dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

4\. _Berikan atau lakukan ia hal-hal spesial yang tak terduga. Hal kecil yang mungkin biasa terlupakan, namun akan manis jika diingat._

 _._

* * *

.

"Ino... berikan tanganmu."

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanya, namun tetap mengulurkan telapak tangannya.

Sai meraih tangan itu, membuka lebar telapak tangan sang gadis; menunjukan kulitnya yang putih dan halus.

Sai menatap Ino, dalam.

"Tebaklah apa yang akan kutulis."

Meski sedikit heran, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan balas menatap manik kelam Sai yang begitu memikat. Manik itu masih sama mempesonanya seperti kali pertama mereka berjumpa. Rasanya waktu seperti tengah bermain dengannya. Seperti nostalgia yang membawa hangat ke relung hati sang gadis.

Tanpa disangka, Sai mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cat berwarna biru tua yang sangat gelap―nyaris seperti hitam. Botol cat yang tanpa sengaja tertinggal di saku celana Sai.

Pemuda itu mencelupkan sedikit ujung jarinya, lalu mulai menulis di tangan Ino.

Hanya satu gerakang simpel, memanjang dan vertikal.

Ada jeda singkat sebelum jari-jari yang biasanya menggenggam kuas itu kembali bergerak. Sebuah hati kecil-lah yang kali ini Sai gambar.

Senyum Ino melebar kala huruf 'U' telah tertulis apik diatas telapak tangannya.

" _Love you too_." Ino rasanya ingin tertawa bahagia. Jarang-jarang Sai bersikap seromantis ini.

Sai kembali menulis.

 _'_ _Will'_

 _'_ _U'_

Pemuda itu melirik Ino, menatapnya yakin.

 _'_ _Marry'_

 _'_ _Me?'_

Ino mengerjap penuh ketidakpercayaan.

.

* * *

 _._

 _5\. Nyatakan keinginanmu dengan tenang. Tatap matanya dengan dalam, pastikan ada keyakinan dalam pandanganmu. Buatlah ia percaya hanya dengan melihatmu. Yakinkan ia untuk menghabiskan seumur hidupnya bersamamu._

 _._

* * *

.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Sai menatap kedua manik biru Ino. Lembut dan dalam.

" _Will you marry me?_ "

Untuk pertama kalinya, kalimat itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Sai―dengan nada yang tegas dan yakin.

Air mata kebahagiaan menggantung di sudut-sudut mata Ino. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh haru.

Sai mengulurkan tangan kirinya, di sana telah terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan bentuk bunga teratai yang indah; ditengah kelopak bunga terdapat berlian mungil berbentuk bulat sewarna biru langit. Persis sewarna dengan iris biru Ino.

.

* * *

 _._

 _6\. Jangan lupa berikan ia tanda pengikat hubungan kalian yang lebih serius. Bisa berupa cincin, kalung, atau mungkin gelang._

 _._

* * *

.

Pelukan erat yang Ino beri membuat Sai tersenyum. Meskipun merasa agak kesulitan bernapas, kesulitan itu tak menandingi rasa bahagia yang kini ia rasakan.

Dan, jawaban yang disuarakan dengan yakin pun membuat keduanya makin bahagia.

"Untuk apa bertanya lagi? _Yes, I will_."

.

* * *

.

 _7\. Selain mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, tetap ingatlah tujuan awal dari proses lamaran ini. Yaitu untuk membuka gerbang kehidupan yang baru bersama wanitamu. Jangan lupakan esensi penting dari semua ini;_ Cinta.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
